


Poker Face

by Truthfully



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Stanley wasn’t the lightest sleeper in the house. Normally once he was out he was out for a good solid six or seven hours. More depending on what he had drank the night before. However he also suffered from the occasional bout of insomnia. That was okay though, that was when most of his work got done.





	Poker Face

Stanley wasn’t the lightest sleeper in the house. Normally once he was out he was out for a good solid six or seven hours. More depending on what he had drank the night before. However he also suffered from the occasional bout of insomnia. That was okay though, that was when most of his work got done.

The shack had its own litany of noises at night. The creaks and moans of wood slowly shifting and settling. The wind pulling and pushing at the shingles and window panes in the night. Never mind the sounds that came with a forest. All of it was now familiar. They were the usual sounds that accompanied him to sleep.

So when he was crawling up the stairs, seeking out his bed he noticed an addition. The squeaks of the floor mixed with sniffling and cat noises. The source seemed to be above his head, the likely culprit being a sweater wearing giggle machine. She had probably found a cat and brought it back to the shack. It was enough that she had a pig, there was no way he was tolerating some angry cat too. He took the stairs one at a time, leaning most of his weight on the wall as he avoided the creakiest of them. Every few steps he would wait, ears straining to see if Mabel had noticed him.

The sounds continued right up to him opening the door.

Dipper was laid out in his bed like usual, mouth open and body still. Mabel however was curled up with a blanket thrown over her. The blankets were tucked around her and there were little meows coming from underneath them. Stan knew for sure she was awake since he could see a flashlight and shadows move.

Groaning he walked in and sat on the bed, waiting for Mabel to pull her head from underneath the covers. Soon enough she did, turning off her flashlight as she tugged the covers off. Stan grimaced, seeing that her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Hey Grunckle Stan.” Stan wasn’t one for the touchy feely stuff. But it took a real kind of asshole to let a kid cry, well meow, herself to sleep. Without needing to offer she took up Waddles and tucked herself against his side, her arm wrapping around his as she stared at Dipper sleeping.

“Bad dreams?” She didn’t answer him, only looking up and then away. He knew the look. Having seen it in the faces of others, and more often in the mirror; regret. What did a young girl like this have to regret?

However he couldn’t bring himself this ask the question. It hit home ask bit too close to tear open what was bound this hold be a sore. It wasn’t a definite answer, but so what, it wasn’t like she was going to be able to make up a full night’s sleep in three hours anyway.

He scratched his chin as he thought,

“How about I teach you to cheat at poker?” 

She perked up at that and he grinned some. “Yeah. then you and me can fleece Dipper real good with some chores.”

He didn’t get a lick of work done that night, but Mabel definitely picked up a few of his tricks, hell. He even taught her how to slip cards up and down her sleeves with some slight of hand. She definitely had the sleeves for it.

Dipper wasn’t going to know what hit him


End file.
